Hulk es el mejor
by Hulk
Summary: Es una historia corta, rápida y entretenida que enfrenta a Hulk con diversos personajes de Animé donde queda claro que... Hulk es el mejor! Esperamos sus comentarios


Hulk es el mejor – parte 1  
- Despierte, doctor Banner. - ¡Uy! Me quedé dormido. ¿Ya es hora? - Sí. Por favor acompáñeme El doctor Banner se incorporó de aquel sillón donde se había sumergido en un profundo sueño tras largas horas de trabajo. El doctor Yamamoto lo condujo al salón donde se realizaría la prueba que le habían propuesto. ¡Sacar a la bestia definitivamente de su cuerpo! ¿Sería posible esta vez? - Se trata de un procedimiento sumamente sencillo - pretendía explicar el Dr Yamamoto sin lograr que Banner le prestara mucha atención – Todo el trabajo lo realizan las maquinarias, y nosotros contamos con la mejor tecnología japonesa...  
  
En ese momento se pudo oír a uno de los técnicos golpeando con fuerza un televisor mientras trataba en vano que el control remoto que sacudía en su otra mano le respondiera. Banner levantó una ceja echando una mirada escéptica a Yamamoto, quien no dejaba nunca de sonreír.  
  
- ¡Oh, no!- exclamó Yamamoto al percatarse de la silenciosa pregunta de su colega – Ese televisor no es japonés: es "Made in Taiwán"...  
  
Con un suspiro de resignación, Banner se acomodó en aquella camilla metálica donde le sujetaron los brazos y pies. - Es sólo una precaución - aclaró Yamamoto. - Está bien - Dijo Banner - Sólo le pido que no me manche el pantalón ni las nuevas zapatillas. Me costaron bastante... "Me costaron bastante..." fue el pensamiento que lo acompañó mientras encendían aquella máquina delante de él, la cual lo bombardeó con luces brillantes y un zumbido agudo. Algo no estaba bien en toda aquella escena. Algo faltaba, pero no podía recordar qué era. Tenía un pensamiento a punto de iluminarse, pero sólo podía repetir "Me costaron bastante..." sin lograr focalizarlo. De repente se sintió muy mareado. Todo empezó a girar, a dar vueltas, mientras su esfuerzo por clarificar aquel pensamiento golpeaba su mente...  
  
"Me costaron bastante... ¡Nooo! ¡Tenía que habérmelas quitado! ¡¡¡NOOOO!!!..."  
  
La furia lo embargó mientras sentía toda su piel estirarse y su cuerpo crecer. Las nuevas zapatillas del doctor Banner se rompieron como si fueran de papel, al igual que su pantalón y camisas recién compradas... ¿Podrá el doctor Banner deshacerse de Hulk definitivamente? ¿O tendrá que seguir gastando dinero en ropa nueva? No se pierdan la continuación de esta apasionante historia...  
  
Hulk es el mejor - parte 2  
  
El experimento del doctor Yamamoto había fracasado y el doctor Banner volvió a transformarse en aquella bestia verde, enorme y furiosa: Hulk. - No tengan miedo - dijo Yamamoto al resto de sus asistentes que trataban de huir del laboratorio - Las agarraderas de titanio reforzado van a sujetarlo. Yo mismo las hice... Pero Hulk rompió aquellas agarraderas como si fueran de papel y dio un grito de ira golpeando el piso del lugar y pateando la camilla que lo tenía sujetado, la cual voló por los aires despedazándose contra el techo. - Ahora sí pueden tener miedo - acotó Yamamoto - ¡¡¡CORRAN!!! De repente, en el mismo espacio entre la máquina del experimento y Hulk surgió una especie de torbellino. Un hueco se abrió en el aire y comenzó a succionar todo a su alrededor, incluido al mismo Hulk. En instantes, la voluminosa bestia verde desapareció misteriosamente absorbida por aquella especie de grieta espacial... Todos se quedaron inmóviles viendo con asombro lo ocurrido. La dulce, tierna e inocente doctora Ross se acercó al doctor Yamamoto para hablarle. - ¿Doctor Yamamoto? - Diga usted, dulce, tierna e inocente doctora. La doctora agarrando a Yamamoto de la ropa lo sacudió fuertemente mientras le gritaba en la cara: -¡¡¡Si usted quiere que siga siendo dulce, tierna e inocente, traiga a Bruce Banner de nuevo aquí!!! -No se preocupe usted, doctora - dijo Yamamoto acomodándose los anteojos que casi se le caen - Tenemos todo bajo control. -¿Ah, si? ¿Y dígame: dónde está Banner? - ¡Doctor Yamamoto! - lo llamó uno de sus asistentes - Creo saber dónde se encuentra el monstruo verde... Todos se acercaron curiosos a aquel asistente técnico que se hallaba de pie en el otro lado del laboratorio, frente al televisor que finalmente se había encendido después de varios "ajustes". Con aún mayor asombro pudieron ver la figura de Hulk en la pantalla del televisor, formando parte del paisaje de un programa de dibujos animados... -Ahí lo tiene, doctora Ross - dijo Yamamoto - Hulk ha sido transportado adentro de la programación de la televisión... Más precisamente al programa... a ver, a ver... Sí: "Samurai X" - ¡¿Hulk en un programa de televisión?! – exclamó la doctora Ross pasmada de asombro - ¿Acaso va a interactuar con los personajes del programa?  
  
- Técnicamente... – comenzó a decir Yamamoto limpiando sus gafas con el borde de su guardapolvo mientras trataba de encontrar algunas palabras que completaran su oración, la cual sólo pudo concluir con un balbuceo desalentador - Técnicamente... no tengo la menor idea... ¿Podrán rescatar a Hulk de la programación de la TV? ¿Se encontrará con Kenshin para alguna batalla? ¿Volverá la doctora Ross a ser dulce, tierna e inocente? No se pierdan la continuación de esta apasionante historia...   
  
Hulk es el mejor - parte 3  
  
Debido a un fallido intento de curar al doctor Banner y eliminar definitivamente a Hulk de su existencia, se había creado una especie de grieta interdimensional que envió a Hulk al espacio virtual de la programación televisiva, permitiéndole (de un modo inexplicable) interactuar con los personajes de la misma. Así, mientras en el laboratorio el doctor Yamamoto y la dulce, tierna e inocente doctora Ross se esforzaban por recuperar al doctor Banner y no arruinar aún más la programación televisiva, en el ambiente de un extraño bosque Hulk se encontraba con Kenshin y sus amigos. - Cuidado, Kenhin – advirtió Yahiko – Una horrenda, espantosa, sucia y apestosa criatura verde corta el paso... - ¡Nadie le dice "verde" a Hulk! – gritó el monstruo furioso, mientras descargaba sus puños con toda su fuerza contra el suelo, provocando un temblor que hizo caer a todo el grupo de Kenshin y sus amigos. - ¡Pronto, doctor Yamamoto! – suplicó la doctora Ross – Debemos sacarlo de ahí antes de que esos chicos sean lastimados. - Tengo una idea, pero no sé qué puede llegar a ocurrir – dijo Yamamoto, quien tomando el control remoto del televisor – No sé si va a funcionar, pues no es tecnología japonesa...  
Y apuntando al aparato del televisor con el control, cambió de canal. -¡¿Esa es su "brillante" idea?! ¡¿Cambiar de canal?! - ¡Miren! ¡Dio resultado! – dijo uno de los asistentes sorprendido. - A pesar de que no se trata de tecnología japonesa...- sonrió Yamamoto triunfante mientras la doctora Ross estaba cada vez más lejos de su estado de "dulce, tierna e inocente" y cada vez más cerca de ser "la novia de Hulk". Mientras tanto en los bosques del antiguo Japón, el joven samurai Kenshin le decía al pequeño Yahiko: - La próxima vez que nos crucemos con una criatura extraña, por favor no menciones su color de piel... Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio el doctor Yamamoto se divertía viendo a Hulk correr detrás de unas modelos de una propaganda de champú y decía: - ¿Alguien sabe qué programa sigue en este canal? - Si – dijo uno de los asistentes que pasaba más tiempo mirando televisión que trabajando –Sakura Card Captors. ¡Oh, no! – dijo Yamamoto – Sakura es mi favorita...  
  
¿Podrán rescatar finalmente a Hulk? ¿O quedará por siempre formando parte de la programación habitual de la televisión? No se pierdan la continuación de esta apasionante historia...  
  
Hulk es el mejor - parte 4  
  
Mientras en el laboratorio, el doctor Yamamoto y sus asistentes analizaban la forma de rescatar a Hulk del plano virtual de la programación de televisión, la monumental bestia verde enfrentaba su peor pesadilla: una chica. Sakura exclamó impresionada ante la figura de Hulk: - ¡Oh! ¡Qué horrible, espantoso, feo y deforme monstruo verde! - ¡Nadie le dice "verde" a Hulk! – gritó con furia la criatura aullando sobre el rostro de Sakura. - ... Y además tienes muy mal aliento – agregó la chica agitando su mano frente a u nariz para apartar aquel hedor - ¿Qué has desayunado? ¿Ajo y cebollas? Así nunca va a conseguir amigos... Hulk se puso todavía más verde por las palabras de Sakura y tomó aliento para comenzar a descargar sus golpes. - ¡Pronto! – apuró Yamamoto a su asistente que tenía el control remoto del televisor - ¡Pásalo al siguiente canal, que hay una telenovela mexicana! - ¡Doctor Yamamoto! – interrumpió la hasta ahora dulce, tierna e inocente doctora Ross – Ya arruinó mi vida haciendo desaparecer a Bruce Banner. ¡Ahora quiere arruinar mi telenovela favorita! ¡¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!! Busque otro canal... - Ya está – dijo el asistente apretando el control remoto. - Medabots: a robobatallar... - ¡Nadie le dije "robo" a Hulk - Otro canal... - Niños elegidos: a digievolucionar... - ¡Nadie le dice "digi" a Hulk! - Otro canal... - Somos los caballeros del mundo moon - ¡Nadie le dice "moon" a Hulk! - ¡Dame eso! – dijo Yamamoto forcejeando con su asistente por el control, el cual terminó cayendo al piso y rompiéndose ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes. Todos quedaron inmóviles. ¿Qué harían ahora? Ya no podían cambiar de canal, así que Hulk quedaba por el momento atrapado en un programa... ¿Cuál sería el programa? ¿Quiénes eran los desafortunados protagonistas del mismo? Casi ni se atrevían a mirar, pero había que hacerlo. Entonces vieron junto a la inmensa figura verde de Hulk una diminuta criatura amarilla que saltando alegre decía: - Pica Pica... PICACHU... ¿Podrán finalmente rescatar a Hulk de los programas de TV? ¿O quedará para siempre atrapado en la repetitiva programación de los canales de cable? ¿Será este el fin de Picachu? ¿Dejaremos de ver finalmente a esta "simpática" criatura? No se pierdan la conclusión de esta apasionante aventura  
  
Hulk es el mejor - parte 5  
  
Mientras el diminuto Picachu saltaba alegre y feliz, sin vaticinar ningún peligro de parte de aquella montaña verde, Hulk iracundo levantó su pie para aplastarlo mientras decía: - ¡Nadie le dice "Pica pica" a Hulk! Pero una voz interrumpió bruscamente aquella escena. - ¡Doctor Banner! ¡Doctor Banner!: Despierte ya. El doctor Banner se sacudió sobresaltado en el sillón donde se había quedado dormido. Todo aquello había sido nada más que un sueño. -Vamos doctor Banner – le dijo Yamamoto – Tenemos que comenzar ya mismo con el experimento. Mientras caminaban hacia el laboratorio, Banner aún confundido y sin haberse terminado de despertar, balbuceó. - Debo haberme quedado dormido mirando la televisión... Creo que estaban pasando dibujitos japoneses... ¿A usted le gustan los dibujito japoneses, doctor Yamamoto? - ¿Animé? ¡Oh, sí! Me gustan. Pero también me gustan los dibujos norteamericanos. Mis preferidos son La liga de la justicia y los hombres X... "Liga de la justicia y Hombres X" pensó Banner aún medio dormido. Había algo que tenía que recordar, pero no lograba enfocar qué era. Ya en el laboratorio, Yamamoto hizo que Banner se recostara contra una camilla metálica y le sujetó las manos y los pies con aros de metal. - Es sólo por precaución – dijo – Son de titanio reforzado. Yo mismo la hice y pueden detener a Hulk, si llegara a aparecer... - Esperemos que sirvan... – acotó Banner desconfiado mientras observaba al fondo de la habitación un asistente técnico golpeando un aparato de televisor para hacerlo funcionar... Una rara sensación de "Deja vu" le secaba la boca a Banner, quien sumergido en la inercia misma de los acontecimientos no podía detenerse a reflexionar nada. - Todo listo – dijo Yamamoto - ¿Podemos empezar? Banner ni siquiera alcanzó a responder cuando todos comenzaron a encender diferentes aparatos generando varios sonidos y luces extrañas. "Liga de la justicia y Hombres X" repitió Banner ... "Animé... ¿Qué era lo que tenía que recordar?" De golpe sobresaltado exclamó: - ¡Doctor Yamamoto: deténgase! - No es posible ahora, doctor Banner. Lo que sea tendrá que esperar. - No, doctor Yamamoto: tiene que sacarme las zapatillas... LAS ZAPATILLAS NUEVAS... ¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!   
  
FIN DE LA HISTORIA 


End file.
